


Repercussion

by Tigrass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Injury, Bruises, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigrass/pseuds/Tigrass
Summary: His fingers touched her chin that caused her to shiver, he tilted the bone up but she still refused to meet his gaze. His thumb swiped away the drip of blood from her lips that parted ever so slightly at the touch.Maul is still silent when he examined the injuries on her face, she dreaded for when he meets the ones on the other parts of her skin which are as clear as day. Her heart started to beat loudly, she was nervous for what he was about to do, about to say - fear slowly crept it’s way in her.“Who did this to you?” He finally spoke, his voice quiet and tense, anger barely restrained.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Repercussion

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! this was inspired by a prompt i found on pinterest and before i knew it i had over 4,000 words for this. please read the tags and make sure that you are comfortable before you dive into this. 
> 
> enjoy! :)

Bruised cheeks, blood stains over her face, dripped from her lip - that wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg, she had to discard her ripped and tattered clothing for hardly any armour; a simple tank top and shorts, all black. Her reflection was someone she didn’t know, didn’t recognise, which was silly because it was her - but it didn’t feel like it.

Ahsoka had many bruises back in the Clone Wars, even being tortured, but it wasn’t as bad as this. The Inquisitors were different from the Sith back then, there was an army of them for one, killed without hesitation two, and loved to torture people - especially former Jedi’s, three. Count Dooku wasn’t one for torture, just mind games, puzzled talks, a fight and then escape. Even Maul was different. 

Maul. 

Shit. 

He was the last person she wanted to see in such a state, he always warned her about being careful, not let down her guard and whatnot. She knew this and followed them, but this time she didn’t pay attention, she didn’t listen which resulted in her capture. She made it out of course, but not after being tortured for hours both physically and mentally - but she made it out, alive and to fight another day - and she would do it again and again. 

The damp rag stung against blood on her cheek, uncomfortable yet familiar. She bared with the small pain and continued to wash the after effects of torture before going onto healing them. 

She didn’t get far when she heard the door to the room open and froze, only two came in here unannounced, her and Maul. 

Shit.

His signature in the Force was agitated for reasons she knew well - she didn’t answer his calls because she was too busy getting tortured, escaping and full of guilt to confront him.

Then he started to come to the refresher, where she was.

Ahsoka couldn’t put the rag down fast enough when the door opened and she froze once more. There was silence that made her nervous, Maul was only silent when he was angry, annoyed or trying to calm down - she didn’t know which matter was in use.

The sound of his metal feet finally came, goosebumps appeared on her skin as he got closer, only when he was a few inches away from her shoulder did she finally turn to him.

She didn’t dare look at his face, his eyes that would show what he was feeling - she didn’t dare look into his signature in the Force, afraid to find the anger at her not caring towards his advice, the shame for working together with her, the annoyance of her causing trouble when they’re suppose to stay low and hidden.

His fingers touched her chin that caused her to shiver, he tilted the bone up but she still refused to meet his gaze. His thumb swiped away the drip of blood from her lips that parted ever so slightly at the touch. 

Maul is still silent when he examined the injuries on her face, she dreaded for when he meets the ones on the other parts of her skin which are as clear as day. Her heart started to beat loudly, she was nervous for what he was about to do, about to say - fear slowly crept it’s way in her. 

“Who did this to you?” He finally spoke, his voice quiet and tense, anger  _ barely _ restrained.

Ahsoka swallowed hard before she replied. “It’s nothing.”

He gave a deep breath, she bit her lip and immediately winced at the pain. Her tongue gently licked over the cut skin, softer then the damp rag that didn’t cause a sting.

“It’s just a few scratches and that.” She lied, attempting to calm him down. “I’ll be fine, they’ll heal quickly - ”

He stepped closer, cutting her off. His hold on her chin didn’t waver or tighten but she could feel the emotions radiating off him even without the Force, she didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

“Look at me.”

_ I don’t want to _ . She wanted to say.  _ I don’t want to see the way you’ll look at me for getting caught. For being tortured. For being weak. _

Ahsoka wouldn’t say that, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of how he affected her, so she sucked it up and put on a brave face when she finally looked at him. 

There was so many emotions in his eyes that she couldn’t pinpoint what he was feeling at this moment, it unnerved her - Maul was unpredictable at most times, but she could deal with them often, but this was different - he was silent and stared at her, his golden eyes bore into her heart and soul. 

It sent a shiver down her spine, his emotions and stare always made her feel cold, perhaps because he was - no - she knew deep down that there was something more to him then what Sidious made him to be, someone who he desperately wanted to be - but the fight was hard.

Still - that didn’t stop her from wrapping an arm around her waist to hold the other. His eyes followed and the cold increased, she could see the anger in the gold, yet his hold on her remained soft and firm.

The rag was gently pulled out of her hold before she could even see his hand move, too focused on his eyes. For a moment she wondered if he would throw it away and tell her to submit to the pain - another Sith teaching he would tell her, try to teach her but always failed. 

Ahsoka was surprised when the damp cloth touched her skin ever so gently, wiping under her lips and chin to rid the left over blood. Her eyes widened slightly at his actions, she didn’t know if he was angry anymore, but his touch was gentle - it made her heart beat for a different reason. 

“What are you doing?” She finally asked when the rag moved to her cheek, she knew the answer, to clean her wounds - but she couldn’t stop herself from asking. 

His eyes that followed the rag looked back into her blue ones, she could hardly see any emotion in them - whether he was feeling too much or she couldn’t concentrate because of him.

“There is too much.” He told her with note. “You cannot do it all by yourself.”

A spike of anger filled the pit of her stomach, his antagonised words reminded her of when they first allied themselves together - always belittling her, wanting to see her anger and watch in amusement. She always fought back with words or fist, Ahsoka thought about it, how easy it would be to punch him right there and then to get back.

But Maul wasn’t trying to make her angry, he was only telling the truth.

He watched her, waited for her to do something - most likely the things she thought of.

Ahsoka swallowed the feelings. “Fine.”

There was no grin, smirk or words of satisfaction. He went back to work to clean her face - he was careful around all the cuts and bruises, never one pressed hard - just gentle. Ahsoka had to keep her breathing calm despite her heart's fast pace.

The rag was gone but the job was incomplete.

He tapped the black counter that held the sink to the right. “Sit.”

Ahsoka didn’t snap back or disobey, the cold marble felt nice against her skin as she sat, her hands on the edge for support.

Maul took off his gloves and dipped the rag in the filled sink and twisted to get rid most of the water. He held out a hand. “Give me your arm.”

_ Which one? _ Ahsoka refused to repeat her thought and lifted her right arm that he took hold of and resumed the work. She looked at his bare hands, she had seen them like that before but they always amazed her. Ahsoka had to remind herself that he was red skin with black tattoo’s even if it seemed the other way around, he told her how he got them - she hated that story but couldn’t help but find the markings quite beautiful.

The air was tense and silent as Maul continued to clean her wounds, neither one of them said anything - only Maul when he was done and asked for the other arm. Ahsoka had a mix of watching him and looking around the refresher to make sure she didn’t stare too much.

He washed the rag again, and Ahsoka went wide-eyed when he knelt down before her and grabbed her calf. 

“What are you doing?” 

He looked at her as if she said something stupid. “Cleaning your legs of course.”

_ Of course _ . She almost snapped back. 

The sight before her and his touch bore into her head and made her heart go wild, she fought the blush that creeped on her. “Like this?”

“How else am I supposed to do it?”

He had a good point - the other option was laying on the bed with Maul in between her legs, hovering above her - 

She dismissed the image. “Alright then.”

His fingers brushed and glided along the skin, goosebumps visible but Maul said nothing of it - perhaps he simply thought that she was cold, Ahsoka hoped he did. 

His touch is still gentle but she couldn’t relax under it - could she ever relax with him? Possibly a few more years down the line, but now - it was nearly impossible. 

She had to bite back a whimper when he propped her calf on his shoulder to clean the other torture marks and fought a tremble back hard when he touched her inner thigh, he was so close to her - 

_ Don’t. Don’t think about that now. _ She scolded herself.

_ But why? _ The traitorous voice came.  _ You’ve done it before, why not do it again? _

Ahsoka knows why - she doesn’t want to give him satisfaction. He would taunt, tease, play it all and make her hate him once again - which is exactly what he wanted and to have her use it against him - to teach her how to be a Sith which she will never become.

_ It doesn’t have to be him that gets satisfaction. _

The sudden thought shocked her - it was so simple that it made her feel like an idiot.

The ruffle of Maul’s clothes broke her thoughts, she was too invested in them to see that he had cleaned all the wounds - well the ones that were visible. She didn’t want to tell him, but he was here now and it needed tending to.

“There’s more.” Ahsoka said. She didn’t look at him, the ends of her shirt much more interesting. She pulled it up and slightly leaned back to show the cut across her torso, the blood had stopped, but it needed cleaning.

Maul clicked his tongue, obviously in disapproval.

It  _ didn’t _ make her nervous.

It  _ didn’t _ make her angry.

It  _ didn’t _ make her scared.

He said nothing and washed the rag again, twisted it and loomed over her. “Lean back.”

Her grip tightened on the fabric of her clothing, almost hesitant to follow his order. Ahsoka pushed it away and leaned back more, her back against the hard wall, her shirt still up to show the large wound. 

Her legs were pushed aside - spread as Maul stood between them. Ahsoka refused the hard gulp in her throat as he leaned forward and went to wipe the dried blood off.

They’ve been in this position before with less clothing, more noise and rough touches. Ahsoka licked her lips as the memories came back, causing her legs to twitch - how badly she wanted to wrap them around his waist and pull him in, to rid themselves of clothing and to feel his hot skin under her hands, to feel his lips on her own and down her body - to feel him inside her.

_ Fuck _ . A fist gripped the edge of the counter top, she shouldn’t be thinking about this when he was tending to her wounds, when she just escaped from being tortured for hours. 

But he was just so close, and if it would take her mind off her torture, off what she saw that put her off her game, off not wanting to hear his disapproval - then why the hell not?

One last wipe. “There. Now we - “

She gripped the fabric of his tunic, pulled him towards her and placed her lips on his own. Maul froze at the sudden action which Ahsoka took advantage of - she nibbled, licked and sucked at his bottom lip while her tongue danced. 

When she pulled back, she stared into those wide golden iris. “Fuck me.” 

She would have found his increased shocked expression amusing if she wasn’t serious. 

The wideness of his eyes quickly went and he started down at her. “Your injured.”

“That hasn’t stopped us before.”

Maul signed and pulled back, only to be stopped with her legs around his waist. “Tano - “

“What’s wrong.” She frowned. “You’ve never refused before, why now?”

“I sent you five calls to which you didn’t answer one of them, I reached to feel your signature to find you in pain, then I come back here to find you covered in cuts and bruises that you refuse to give me an explanation about.” His eyes flared and lips twisted, white teeth showed through the gaps.

Ah. There’s the anger she expected. 

At least he wasn’t belittling her.

“Does it matter?” She took her hands off him, one to grab one of his hands and the other to push away the fabric between her thighs - she pressed his hands against her wet cunt and leaned closer to him. “I’m wet and I want you to fuck me.”

His body gave a slight tremble at her cunt against his hand and Ahsoka knew he wanted to give in.

“Like I said, your injured.”

“Like I said, that hasn’t stopped us before.”

It wasn’t a glare he gave her, but it was close. “You’re irritating.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” She whispered against his ear. “But you love it.”

Maul growled - oh did she love that sound - and cupped the back of her neck to push her away, only to kiss her harshly. It only shocked Ahsoka for a few seconds before she returned the kiss in the same fashion. 

Her bottom lip wasn’t healed but she didn’t care, she would tend to it later.

Maul pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck, Ahsoka moaned and leaned back against the wall, her hands cradled the back of his head. When he moved lower she took the opportunity to throw her top off, her chest bare - breasts on show. Maul immediately licked his way up and grabbed hold of them, giving them a few squeezes before he took a nipple in his mouth - the other rubbed between fingers.

Ahsoka relished under his touches and spread her legs further apart, her hands back to his tunic and pushed it off his shoulders where she let her hands dance on the bare warm skin.

It wasn’t enough, she wanted more.

“Fuck - Maul.” She fought back against her desires and pushed him away so she would rid him of his clothing, she only managed to get his chest bare before he swatted her hands away. Ahsoka was about to retort but let out a gasp when he lifted her up, hands on her buttocks and her arms around his neck to keep her from falling.

“Bed.” A demand.

Her body shivered in excitement as he carried her out the door, this room was the only one with a refresher, it made sense that it was Maul’s.

As soon as his hands left her when placed on the bed she shot to her knees and leaned up to kiss him again, Maul groaned when hands danced across his chest, her nails came into play and ranged down the skin - not enough to draw blood, but enough to get it to pump wildly in his body.

Ahsoka threw his belt off and pushed down his brown pants that fell to the ankle of his metal feet, Maul quickly stepped out and kicked them away before he pushed Ahsoka on her back and rid the rest of her clothing.

His hands trailed up and down her legs, Ahsoka squirmed under his touch and was about to give another command - 

“Oh!” Maul had spread her legs and entered two digits into her cunt, they curled and brushed against her walls in a fast pace, just how she liked it. “F-Fuck.”

Ahsoka clutched the silk black sheets and gave a small squeal when Maul lifted her legs, sat between them and added his tongue. She knew Maul loved her taste and would devour her like an animal - her excitement increased and her hands moved to the pillow beneath her head to ready herself for the orgasm that approached.

Except it never came.

“Maul.” A whine when his fingers and tongue were gone, she glared at him as he sat on his knees and looked down on her. She didn’t have anytime to search his expression when she was flipped on her hands and knees - 

“You didn’t tell me you had another one.” His fingers brushed against the cut on her back.

Shit. She forgot about that one.

“I -” She shivered when his tongue ran along it, his tongue felt like that of a tooka cat, rough yet almost gentle at the same time. “I forgot.”

He hummed. “Did you now? Like you forgot to answer my call the first time, then the second, third and so on.” He slapped one of her buttocks that caused her to yelp. “Are you still going to refuse me an explanation?”

Ahsoka was tempted to bite her lip, she didn’t want to tell him - other than being aroused by the Zabrak, this whole it was to get her mind off it, not remember.

Maul took her silence as his answer. “Very well then.”

His hands were back on her in rough touches, they spread over her back, torso, legs, chest - everywhere that made her tremble. He pushed her so that her upper body was pressed against the soft mattress, Ahsoka had to turn her head to the side breath and look at him - her ass was up high in the air and her legs spread wide. She gasped when his hand came back to her cunt and rubbed her folds - Force all she wanted was for him to fuck her hard and rough, she knew he wanted that as well, so why did he wait?

His fingers and tongue were back on her clit, Ahsoka moaned and clutched the sheets once more - he was faster and harsh, his free hand slapped her buttocks hard and many times that made it red and sore. 

She was a mess when he pulled away, her breath quick and heavy, but when he slammed his cock into her she yelled and arched her back. Maul didn’t waste any time and thrust into her hard, his hands on her hips as his cock continued to penetrate her. 

“Oh...Oh! Maul.” Ahsoka had no shame in calling his name, it made the sex all better, especially when he yearned to hear it more from her lips. He said nothing, only gave a growl, gripped her hips tighter and quickened his pace. His cock brushed against her walls and hit her deep, it may be fake but Force it was good - amazing. 

If he just kept going when she would - 

“Fuck! Maul!” He pulled away from her again, denied her orgasm one more. “What are you -”

“I gave you three chances to tell me how you ended up with these,” A finger brushed against the scar on her back. “And you refused them all. Do you really think I’m going to let you cum?”

She glared at him. “You asshole.”

“Now now Ahsoka.” A tut. “Do you really want to make this worse?”

“Fuck you.”

His eyes narrowed. He called his tunic to his hand and ripped off a long piece of fabric, he discarded the rest and grabbed Ahsoka’s wrists, pinned them to her back and tied them together with the ripped piece of fabric. “Very well then. Consider this punishment.”

“Wha-Oh!” His cock was back in her, deep and fast as he thrust. One of his hands held into her tied wrists while the other was on her back lekku that pressed her face hard into the mattress. 

She was fully restrained, completely at his will.

One part of her loved it.

The other was despised.

But there was nothing she could do except moan at the intense pleasure.

Every time she got near an orgasm he pulled away, teased her nipples and cunt with his fingers and tongue, slapped her buttocks and penetrated her again, and again, and again.

After the fifth time, Ahsoka had enough.

“M-Maul…” Her voice was weak and hoarse. “Fuck, Maul…”

“Yes?” She was positive there was a smirk on his face, and she wanted to punch it right off. 

“Stop this...just, please…”

“You want me to stop?” He whispered against one of her leku, Ahsoka nodded. “Oh my dear I wish I could, I would love to see you cum and watch it drip from your soaked cunt. But not yet. You still need to be punished.”

“Haven’t I been punished enough? Please just - just let me cum, please.”

“Oh I do love to hear you beg My Lady, but I’m afraid I cannot.” His cock rubbed against her cunt. “Not until you learn.”

“Bastard.” Tears dripped to her cheeks from frustration.

“I know.” There was no sympathy in his voice and he slammed into her again, Ahsoka yelled and took his punishment in once again, unable to stop him and the moans that came from her lips.

Maul pulled her up by her tied wrists, her back met his chest. His hands held her, one at her throat and the other under her thigh to deepen his cock inside her. He angled her head so he could kiss her lips, his tongue wiped against the skin gentle before he pushed it in. Ahsoka moaned loudly and kissed him back heatedly, she took pleasure in making Maul moan in delight.

However as soon as the kiss ended she was back on her hands and knees, Maul re-positioned himself behind her; his cock still in her cunt as she leaned on his tiptoes, hands on her hips as he pounded into her.

Ahsoka was positive that the whole base could hear them, she didn’t keep her voice down - it was impossible to do so with Maul working her like an animal. 

None of them would ask questions, only give a glance and go about their business. Ahsoka liked it like that.

Maul’s thrust started to become sloppy and more desperate, he pulled out and after a few groans she felt something wet on her back.

He came. He fucking came on her back while he denied her own.

Asshole.

“Maul.” Ahsoka had enough, she was tired of being denied her orgasm again and again, she was sore, tired and just wanted to fucking cum. “Maul please, please let me cum. I’ll do anything just - fuck please.”

She sobbed - she didn’t know if that was the effect, but his touch was gentle when he pulled her back on her knees and turned her head to face him. 

“My beautiful Lady Tano.” He kissed her cheek and cradled it. “Do you understand now? You must tell me everything that happens to you, especially when I find your with cuts and bruises. When I ask you, you must give me the truth and not deny me.”

“I - I understand.” Ahsoka swallowed. “I will tell you everything, but please -”

“Let you cum?” He finished with a small twitch of his lips. “I will my dear, if your give me your word.”

“I do. I give it.”

“Good.”

Back on her hands and knees, his cock in her - Ahsoka let Maul have his way one last time. He kept true to his word and with a scream she came undone, her cum dripped onto his cock and down her thighs. 

Maul untied her wrists and rolled her on her back - she panted with tears down her cheeks and scars from torture.

She was a mess.

Maul wiped them away and brushed her cheeks with his thumb, Ahsoka submitted to his gentle touch and gave a small sigh when he kissed her forehead. He let her regain her breathing before he asked. “Will you tell me now?”

She gave him her word, so of course she would. “I wasn’t on a mission or anything of the sort, just getting my bearings of the new landscape. Everything was fine until...The holonews came on...and  _ he _ was on it.”

She didn’t have to explain who “he” was.

“A city was raided, buildings blown up and on fire….innocents were killed, and it was all him.” Fresh tears came and Ahsoka didn’t bother to wipe them away. “I know you told me of what he’s become, but it’s still hard to know and watch. I was distracted and that’s how two Inquisitors got me.” 

A frown came to Maul’s face at the mention of - in his words - “Vader’s dogs.” Ahsoka hated how it made sense. 

“I didn’t know where I was when I woke up, but that was the last thing on my mind. The Inquisitors wanted information about the remaining Jedi, they knew who I was so I was their best chance to know and hunt them down. I refused and they resorted to torture, mentally and as you can see, physically. I don’t know how long they went on for - probably hours but I didn’t give in. Eventually I managed to break their hold and escape, and I came back here.”

Maul’s fingers brushed away her tears once again and traced circles on the skin. “What happened to his dogs?”

“I killed them.” She had no other choice.

He hummed and left the bed, Ahsoka didn’t really care what he did at this point, she told him the truth and was tired, the need to go to sleep strong as she was already laid on the comfortable bed.

She opened her eyes when it dipped and saw Maul on his knees before her, a tub of bacta and rolls of bandages in his hands. 

“They still need healing.” It was the only thing he said before he resumed his care on her wounds, Ahsoka laid still and let him work, only moving when he wanted her too. It didn’t take long for bacta to be rubbed and kept down with a bandage. 

Ahsoka liked the way how rough he was in sex, but this...this she didn’t mind, it was rather quite nice with all the shit they had gone through. He even got her a clean set of clothes, similar to the ones early but in a maroon colour, and undergarments - though she’s certain he had enjoyed himself as he looked through her bra and panties.

A surprise noise escaped her lips when he laid on his side and pulled her to him, his arms around her - one on her torso and the other gently stroked her leku.

“There’s another reason you didn’t tell me.”

She almost cursed, but there was no point in keeping it from him now. “You always told me to be aware of my surroundings and I have been, until today. I thought that if I told you...that you would be angry at me, yell at me and tell me how stupid and weak I -”

“ _ Stop _ .” He glared at her and spoke in a hard voice. “Lady Tano you are anything but stupid and weak, you are the opposite and for you think that I would say such things anger me.”

Ahsoka was took back by his words and how much intensity was behind them, all this time she thought that in his mind, she was stupid and weak, a fool and more. But it seemed like she was wrong, to hear him say such things about her….it made her heart warm and flutter.

“O-Oh.” Her cheeks felt warm. “I’m sorry.”

Maul signed, a look of tiredness spread on his face. “Do not apologise, it is my fault. I have not told you how much I honour you, and thus it has allowed you to think of such things.”

“Maul I’m not a child, I don’t need to be praised.”

“No.” He agreed. “You deserve to be worshipped.”

_ Fuck _ . Ahsoka felt the warmth in her cheeks increase and hoped her lekku was in it’s normal state.

He kissed her and she was surprised for it was gentle and soft, she knew it wasn’t that way because of ehr cut on the bottom lip - he knew that before and still kissed her harshly. 

This was different, but she liked it.

“Get some rest My Lady.” He whispered against her lips and held her tighter, his golden eyes stared into her blue ones as he spoke . “For from tomorrow, I show you how much I worship the ground you walk on.”

In a long time, Ahsoka felt happy when she fell asleep, and looked forward to the future days she would spend with the Zabrak, who had her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> a little update for "tangible alliance" i move into uni at the weekend and have to prepare for lessons and such during the week before uni officially starts, a lot of my time and effort will be put into my course but i will still work on the story. i just ask for you to be patience with updates, thank you! :)


End file.
